Detective Wars
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Sherlock discovers that he is no Longer the best detective in London. What's a high functioning sociopath to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This Is War**

* * *

The Holmes and Hooper families had been friends across the generations, However this was not to be said for the middle child of the Holmes family, Sherlock and the Hooper's youngest, Molly.

* * *

Molly and Sherlock were as the eldest Holmes, Mycroft would describe as mortal enemies.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Holmes had hoped that Molly and Sherlock would grow to become friends being the same age but unfortunately that was not to be,

"You're mean" a young Molly scolded Sherlock when he refused to let her play chess with his,

"And you are inferior" he snapped back and little Molly pouted,

"Mummy! Sherlock's using big words I don't understand again!" she yelled and her mother sighed where as Sherlock's father and mother looked at Molly's parents with sorry expressions,

"Apologies... Sherlock likes to steal his father's dictionary from his study" Sherlock's mother explained before taking a sip of her tea as her husband did the same.

* * *

Yes, Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper were two completely different people, One would grow to describe himself as a high functioning sociopath and a well sort out detective and as for Molly, she went off to a high class boarding school in Paris.

* * *

 _12 years later_

* * *

Sherlock had moved out of the family home and found independence in a small flat rented out to him by a lady in Baker Street, He was an irritating, selfish, pig headed and he was still the best damn detective London had ever seen.

* * *

At least he had been, Sherlock had grown frustrated over the past three months as he had not been contacted by Lestrade or any member of the police force, requesting his help on a case,

"Don't worry Sherlock, It's a good thing no one's committing serious enough crimes to get you involved" his friend, John Watson comforted in a simple tone as he edited one of their old cases for his online blog.

* * *

One morning found John rolling his eyes when Sherlock burst into the flat carrying a disconnected police radio,

"Oh god, Sherlock. Lestrade's going to kill you" John expressed but the detective didn't seem faced as he plugged it in before tuning into the right frequency,

"I am a man when needs must, takes matters into his own hands John" he responded causing the doctor to roll his eyes again when the radio sprung to life,

" _We have a 187 in the east London area. All units respond"_ the radio grumbled and Sherlock felt himself smile brightly as he rushed over to the book case to a police handbook he had 'borrowed' on his last visit to the police station,

"187? 187? 187?" he searched the pages before his smile grew and he looked towards John,

"Murder" he confirmed.

* * *

Lestrade had cornered off the area to the public but soon held a look of panic when he saw Sherlock enter the crime scene followed by John,

"aaaaaaaa... Sherlock you really don't wanna go in there" Lestrade warned as the high functioning sociopath approached the tent that had been placed around the body,

"Seriously Lestrade, you know you can't solve this without my input" Sherlock said simply.

* * *

A police officer standing outside the tent looked unsure as Sherlock approached,

"Errrrrrrr... The detective hasn't finished analysing the body, Sir" the police officer informed Lestrade who proceeded to close his eyes in a guilty manner and Sherlock looked at him confused with a hint of anger,

"What detective?" he demanded and when Lestrade looked at him with silent guilt, Sherlock entered the tent and was stunned to find a woman examining the victim's body,

"Sorry Detective." Lestrade murmured as he entered after Sherlock and the woman stood with a gentle smile,

"No problem, Lestrade. I was finished anyway" she responded and Lestrade coughed awkwardly,

"This is Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detetive. Sherlock this is Molly Hooper, Evaluation Detective" Lestrade introduced and the man and woman looked at each other stunned,

"Molly?" Sherlock demanded,

"Sherlock?" Molly demanded in the same tone.

* * *

 **Oh dear. lol This can't be good :D Review if you want me to continue! Reviews are the keys to unlocking each chapter! Be sure to follow me on twitter and like me on facebook TAuthor1996**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: London Ain't Big Enough**

* * *

John entered the tent and instantly felt the tension between Sherlock and the new detective,

"Errrrrr... Shall I just come back later?" John asked and watched as the woman smiled brightly at him,

"John Watson, I'm a big fan of your blog" she told him and John gave a bashful smile as he took her offered hand in his and shook it in greeting,

"Why thank you, Miss...?" he inquired and she smiled,

"Molly Hooper" she informed,

"Evaluation Detective" she finished and Sherlock scoffed with a roll of his eyes,

"Evaluation Detective" he mocked,

"I've never head anything so ridiculous" he comment and Molly gave an amused smile,

"Now now Sherlock, Do I need to call Mycroft and ask him to help put your toys back in your pram" she teased before moving past him with ease, followed by Lestrade and Sherlock looked horrified and followed quickly,

"Do not compare me to that of a child" he warned firmly and watched as Lestade took notes of her description of the body and her conclusion as to what had happened,

"Hey! I don't like being ignored" he continued firmly and Molly felt herself giggle as Lestrade left her side to give the other member of his team instructions,

"You always were one who craved attention. I could hardly believe the praise Dr Watson had used to describe you on his blog" she commented and John looked at Sherlock surprised,

"You know this woman, Sherlock?" he asked curiously but Sherlock's glaring gaze never left Molly,

"Friend of the family. No friend of mine" he provided and Molly rolled her eyes,

"Do grow up Sherlock. There's enough room for two detectives at Scotland Yard" she told him before turning to leave and Sherlock felt his blood boil,

"London isn't big enough, Hooper Pooper" he called after her using her childhood nickname with a firm mocking tone making her stop and she turned round with an amused smile,

"You may be the world's only consulting detective, Mr Holmes but I happen to be the world's only evaluation detective" she told him simply,

"Do you know what that means?" she asked taking a step closer to him and her expression became firm,

"It means that I offer my services as a detective because I wish to help those in need Unlike you who only offers his knowledge because he believes that the police can not do their jobs without it" she told him.

* * *

Sherlock could see a trace of sadness in her eyes but could not deduce the reason as to why it was there,

"You are still as much a child as you were when I left London all those years ago... It seems time froze when I did and nothing has changed" she said quietly more to herself,

"How disappointing" she murmured before giving John a sad smile,

"Goodnight Dr Watson" she said shaking his hand,

"I look forward to reading your next blog post" she commented and John nodded thankfully, All Molly gave was a firm look as she turned and left.

* * *

Sherlock and John made their way back to Baker Street in silence via taxi, It was actually Sherlock who broke the silence,

"Do shut up, John" he said firmly and his friend looked at him stunned,

"I didn't say anything" he defended,

"Yes, but you were thinking. It's very distracting" he responded, keeping his eyes fixed on the moving streets as the taxi drove along.

* * *

John gave an amused smile,

"She was very pretty wasn't she?" he asked the detective,

"I didn't notice" he grumbled causing John to chuckle,

"Ahhhhhh but you know who I was talking about" he teased and Sherlock climbed out the taxi as it pulled up outside 221B Baker Street,

"Shut up, John" Sherlock said simply.

* * *

The sound of BBC News was the only movement within flat 221B the next morning,

" _This morning, Scotland Yard confirmed that they shall now be receiving the services of Evaluation Detective, Molly Hooper. It is not yet confirmed if Detective Hooper is to permanently replace the position of Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes"_ The reporter announced only to be met with a _BANG!_

* * *

Sherlock shot the TV in frustration causing John to rush out his room,

"Sherlock! What the Hell?! That definitely won't be covered by the insurance!" John yelled disconnecting the TV from the power.

* * *

 **Oh dear Sherlock's in a very bad mood lol This can't be good. Review if you want to learn what happens next!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hacking, Texting, Disconnected**

* * *

The next few weeks found a grumpy Sherlock brooding in his flat, Molly had been in nearly every news report having solved a high levelled crime or discussing the features of a suspect that the police wished to question, She had even been a host on crime watch!

* * *

John gave Sherlock a sympathetic expression before reaching into his pocket,

"Here, I saved the chicken wish bone from mine and Mary's dinner last night. Might give you some good look" he offered and the detective gave him an unimpressed gaze,

"A primitive and foolish tradition" he commented and John rolled his eyes,

"Don't want the opportunity to beat me at breaking the bigger half?" John taunted and Sherlock looked back at him firmly before wrapping his pinky finger around one side of the bone as John had done and in a split second Sherlock held the bigger half of the bone in his hand before tossing it on the table and retrieved his violin and began to play.

* * *

John rolled his eyes,

"Fine then grumpy pants, I'll go and pick us up a take away" John said and simply shook his head when Sherlock didn't respond.

As Sherlock played he found his eyes look towards the broken wish bone on the table,

 _'I Wish Molly never came back to London'_ Sherlock thought to himself firmly before going back to playing his violin.

* * *

After finishing off the last bit of his Chinese take away, John became curious at a firm gazed Sherlock who was typing away on his laptop whilst his phone was connected to it by a USB lead,

"What ye doin' Sherlock?" John asked and the high functioning sociopath was silent for a moment as a bunch of codes appeared on the screen as he typed,

"I... Am hacking into Miss Hooper's phone connection" he responded simply and John felt his eyes close before taking a deep breath,

"I know I'm going to regret asking but... Why?" he asked and Sherlock gave a bright smile when his phone lit up,

"Because, my dear Watson. From now on whenever Lestrade sends Miss Molly a text requesting her assistance, instead of going to her it will come straight through to me" he explained and John shook his head,

"Unbelievable. You know she's going to kill you when she finds out right?" John asked and Sherlock smirked,

"Let her try" he said smugly.

* * *

A few days later, Sherlock's phone gave a _Bing_ and the detective picked it up quickly,

"YES! Oh it's christmas. John! Attempted shooting at Piccadilly Circus!" he yelled before grabbing his coat and John followed reluctantly with an unimpressed expression.

* * *

Lestrade looked really confused when Sherlock and John turned up at the scene,

"What the hell are you two doing here? Where's Detective Hooper?" he demanded and Sherlock gave a false expression of sympathy,

"So sorry, She's not well. Text me to come instead. What happened?" he asked changing his question and Lestrade sighed,

"Failed attempt of robbery that lead to attempted shooting at the owner of the store. The gunman took off in an unplated blue Mustang" Lestrade informed and Sherlock retrieved his phone from his pocket before accessing the Mustang tracking network,

"Got him" he said simply before running off and Lestrade looked stunned,

"HEY!" he yelled after him before sighing and looked at John,

"Do we even want to know how he found the right car?" he asked and John shook his head,

"Nope. Probably not" he responded.

* * *

John having decided to see to the shop owner's health state, Sherlock found himself tracking the mustang alone, He saw as the floating blip that symbolised the car had stopped and Sherlock rounded the corner to find the vehicle had been abandoned and he smiled brightly as he put his phone away,

"Oh this just got even more fun" he said to himself before running down the road, The chase was on.

* * *

Molly jogged up to the scene and John felt his stomach drop,

"Oh dear this can't be good" John murmured to himself, Molly approached Lestrade who wore a confused expression,

"I thought you were ill" he told her and she looked at him confused,

"What?... No, I saw the report on the news and decided to come and see if you needed any help" she explained and Lestrade squinted his eyebrows in confusion,

"I sent you a text and Sherlock said you weren't well so you text him to come instead" he explained and Molly felt her blood begin to boil,

"Oh, I am going to _Kill_ him" she growled before retrieving her mobile,

"Yeah I need a favour. Trace Sherlock Holmes" Molly said into the phone before lowering it slightly so she could see the red dot displaying Sherlock's location and ran off and Lestrade raised his hands to the heavens in frustration,

"So apparently everyone knows how to track stuff but me!" He yelled.

* * *

Sherlock found himself hot on the trail of the gunman,

"Give a man a break and don't run right" Sherlock yelled at him and the gunman laughed before turning right only to hit a dead end and it was Sherlock's turn to laugh,

"Never follow the directions of the person you're running away from" Sherlock instructed and gave a bored expression when the man retrieved his gun and pointed it at the detective,

"Oh come on. It's over just give yourself up" Sherlock told him simply and the gunman glared at Sherlock,

"Not when there's only one man standing in the way of my exit" he responded before pulling the trigger and it was if time slowed down,

"Sherlock, look out!" yelled a voice and suddenly everything sped up again as a form stepped in front of Sherlock only to be knocked back against his chest due to the impact of the bullet.

* * *

The gunman dropped the gun with a stunned expression before running for it and Sherlock looked down to see Molly with blood on her hand and time slowed down again as she fell back against him and he caught her quickly lowering her to the ground,

"Molly?... Molly why the hell would you do that?" he demanded as he kept pressure on the bleeding wound as Molly struggled to breathe due to shock, Sherlock looked up,

"HELP!" he yelled,

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP SHE'S BEEN SHOT!" he begged and the sound of police and ambulance sirens where the last thing Molly heard as the world turned black.

* * *

 **I have to say cliffhangers are my favourite device to use when writing hehe :D you'll have to review if you want to learn what happens next.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Consequences And Regret**

* * *

The hospital room were filled with the beeps of the heart monitor that had been hooked up to Molly,

"She lost quite a bit of blood but with some rest she should be up on her feet in no time" The nurse informed Sherlock and John whom nodded thankfully as Sherlock moved towards Molly's bedside,

"I find my thought process is out of sorts" Sherlock murmured and John gave him a sympathetic gaze,

"That's normal when something bad happens to someone close to you" John explained and Sherlock's expression became firm,

"Molly and I are not close. We haven't seen each other in years" he defended and John couldn't help but look at him firmly,

"Sherlock, Molly took a bullet for you for god's sake" John told him before leaving the room to inform Lestrade of Molly's condition and Sherlock gave a roll of his eyes,

"Foolish. I have no reason to feel guilt. I didn't make you take that bullet for me" Sherlock told Molly's unconscious form but then his firm expression became sad,

"But... You did anyway. No one told you to take that bullet" he murmured,

"You just... Did." he finished quietly and Sherlock felt himself thinking back to that moment at Baker Street.

* * *

 _As Sherlock played he found his eyes look towards the broken wish bone on the table,_

 _'I Wish Molly never came back to London' Sherlock thought to himself firmly before going back to playing his violin._

* * *

Sherlock felt his eyes close in shame and he sat down in the chair next to Molly's bed,

"Perhaps this is my fault. You did nothing but help others and now you're here because of me" Sherlock murmured as he looked at the floor,

"Don't go taking all the credit" a voice murmured causing him to look up quickly and an expression of relief filled Sherlock's face as he looked up Molly's tired eyes as she sat up slowly with a wince and he quickly adjusted her pillow for her and she gave him a gentle smile,

"Thanks Sherlock" she offered and he sighed sadly,

"You shouldn't thank me. It's my fault your here" he expressed and Molly placed her hand over his gently,

"Hey... I chose to take that bullet. No one made me. It wasn't your fault" she told him gently and he looked at her sadly,

"You... You don't understand. I... I am not a man of superstition but... I made a wish... I wished that you never came to London and I am so so sorry Molly" he expressed and Molly felt her face fall and she pulled her hand away slowly and Sherlock felt himself panic,

"No no no, Molly. You need to forgive me" he begged and she looked at him firmly,

"I don't need to do anything" she told him before turning away from him and laid down,

"Leave me alone, Sherlock" she murmured and Sherlock felt hopeless as he reluctantly left the room.

* * *

BBC News covered the story of Molly's shooting the very next day,

" _Police have yet to bring the gunman into custody. There has been no comment from Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes on the matter. Evaluation Detective, Molly Hooper was discharged from St Bart's Hospital this morning and we all wish her a very speedy recovery"_ the reported said before Sherlock pressed the off button on the remote control and placed his head into his hands,

"You just going to avoid her?" John asked as he read the paper and Sherlock looked at his friend firmly,

"She doesn't want to see me" he responded simply and John rolled his eyes, folding up the paper before standing,

"For god's sake, Sherlock! Her reaction was justified, she's hurt" John told him,

"That's what people usually do, Sherlock. They _feel."_ the doctor expressed before leaving the flat.

* * *

The next day found Molly resting in her flat with a thoughtful expression, She sat up with a slight wince, placing her hand against her side where she was shot and she sighed before opening her laptop and typed in flight bookings to Paris into the search bar she jumped when a video chat opened to reveal Sherlock's face,

" _You can't just run away to another country, Molly"_ he told her and she slammed the laptop lid shut, shaking her head unbelievably before standing and went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice when her landline rang and she picked it up, pressing the answer button,

"Hello?" she greeted gently,

" _You can't avoid me forever, Molly"_ Sherlock's voice expressed and she raised her eyes to the heavens,

"Just leave me alone, Sherlock" she replied firmly, hanging up and put the phone back in the holder before going and turning on the TV and jumped when she saw Sherlock's face,

"Oh for god's sake! How the hell are you doing that?!" she demanded and Sherlock gave a smug smirk,

" _My brother works for the government. It would be strange if I didn't know how to do this"_ he responded and Molly glared, reaching for the remote and Sherlock held up his hands in defence,

" _Molly, Please. I only wish to apologise"_ he expressed and Molly rolled her eyes as she continued to glare at him,

"Oh the great Sherlock Holmes cares enough to apologise to me" she replied sarcastically and Sherlock sighed,

" _Molly, You can't just run away"_ he told her and Molly gave an unamused smile as she sat back on the couch,

"I can't stand being in the same room as you, Never mind the same country" she snapped and the detective looked at her with a guilty expression,

" _I am sorry, Molly. I never should have tried to sabotage your cases. I never should have tried to upstage you"_ he told her and Molly glared at him as she stood up and winced as she did so,

"I'm not angry that you tried to muscle in on my case, Sherlock" she told him before lifting her shirt slightly to show the sewed up wound,

"I'm angry because this pain I'm feeling right now" she told him before looking at him sadly as a tear fell down her cheek,

"I'm angry because after that wish you made. Well... You might as well have pulled that trigger yourself because the pain of knowing that you hate me so much... It's far more painful than any bullet wound" she told him before letting her shirt fall again before she turned the TV off.

* * *

Sherlock sighed as the Laptop screen displayed the words 'Connection Lost', That was when John exited the bathroom and looked at Sherlock sympathetically,

"What did she say?" the doctor asked and Sherlock sighed sadly, Not taking his eyes off the laptop screen,

"She said I might as well have been the one who shot her" he murmured before the room fell silent and John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder,

"Don't worry, Mate. Just give her time. She's been through a lot" John comforted and Sherlock felt his eyes close before placing his head in his hands.

* * *

 **Poor Molly, Poor Sherlock. Will she every forgive him? You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

* * *

Sherlock had been brooding in his flat for the next few weeks, all his attempts to call and speak to Molly had been ignored and his stubbornness found himself blaming Molly, telling himself that she was just being childish but deep down inside he knew it wasn't true.

* * *

The Baker Street Detective was distracting his bored state by playing his violin when Lestrade entered,

"Hey Sherlock, Got a case for ye" he informed but Sherlock didn't stop playing,

"Not interested" he responded in a grumbled, still facing the window and Lestrade's expression was firm,

"Tough. You need to take this one. You have no choice" he told him and Sherlock hit a sour note on his instrument before turning,

"And why would that be?" he asked and watched as Lestrade held up a thin brown file,

"Missing person" he said as Sherlock reluctantly took the file in his own hand opening it and Lestrade watched as Sherlock's eyes became wide,

"Molly's missing" he told him and John let a tea cup hit the ground in shock just as Sherlock's violin bow did the same.

* * *

Molly and John searched Molly's flat for clues,

"She was planning on travelling back to France, Monday night but your brother informed me that she never caught her train" Lestrade explained causing Sherlock to roll his eyes,

"Typical, Mycroft. Spying on those within my social circle" he grumbled,

"No matter how small it is" John called from Molly's bedroom before coming into the living area with a blue trolley suitcase,

"It's fully packed and her ticket was on the bedside table. She was definitely intending on going" John said as he set the case down on the couch as Sherlock moved into the kitchen to find a smashed mug on the floor with the tea that had erupted from it when it fell, Sherlock felt the liquid with the tips of his fingers,

"Cold" he murmured before turning his head slightly,

"She was startled from behind" he said quickly before moving towards one wall of the room and pressed his ear against in and proceeded to knock against it gently,

"The walls aren't thick enough to block out sound from both sides so if she had have screamed it would have been heard" Sherlock continued and Lestrade rubbed the back of his head in confusion,

"You think she was kidnapped?" he prodded and Sherlock looked at him sternly,

"Of course not. I think she was drugged _then_ kidnapped" he responded before moving back to the kitchen island and bent down, retrieving a tissue from his pocket and dabbed at the floor a moment,

"Chloroform to be exact. Her nose started bleeding as the result" he explained before standing,

"Better get moving then, John" he said before moving to leave but before John could even take a step to follow, a mobile ringing sounded throughout the flat and Sherlock turned back slowly and looked at Molly's case on the couch and moved towards it slowly and opened it to reveal a black IPhone sitting upon the folded clothes and John looked at Sherlock curiously,

"Molly's phone?" he asked and Sherlock shook his head as he lifted the phone that displayed the words 'Blocked Caller' as it continued to ring,

"No, Molly's phone is rose gold" he mumbled before pressing the answer button and put the phone to his ear,

"Hello?" he said and heard the sound of heavy breathing from the other end of the line as if the person was crying,

" _Cl... Clever, Clever... Boy"_ a familiar voice said and Sherlock's eyes widened,

"Molly? Where are you?" he demanded before placing the phone on the kitchen island and put it on speaker,

" _That's... Not the rules. We have to play by... The rules"_ Molly said shaking and Lestrade looked confused,

"What's she talking about?" he asked and Sherlock gave him a look,

"She's not talking, she's reading. She's doing as she's told" he responded before turning his gaze back to the phone,

"Whoever you are, If you hurt her then I will hunt you down and you will wish you had never been born" Sherlock growled and heard Molly sniffle for a moment,

" _Ha... Ha... Ha. So frustrated. Simply... Do as I say and... Miss Hooper won't be hurt"_ Molly spoke in a quite terrified tone and Sherlock closed his eyes in frustration,

"What do you want?" Sherlock demanded and heard Molly whimper as if being startled,

" _Go... Go to little miss Molly's case... The Zip pocket. She drew you a nice... Picture"_ Molly stuttered and Sherlock did as he was told and retrieved what was obviously an old piece of paper as it had been folded so many times, Sherlock unfolded the paper to reveal a child's drawing of two figures and Sherlock felt his heart drop at the words written above each figure.

* * *

The first figure was obviously a boy drawn with crayon wearing a pirate's hat and the second was a girl drawn with brown hair and a red bandanna, Above the boy were the words,

 _'Captain Sherlock'_ and above the girl were the words ' _First Mate Molly'_

* * *

Sherlock felt as if the world went still when his eyes lowered to the words that rested beneath the two figures,

 _'Best Friends',_

" _Tha... That's right, Sherlock. All she wanted... Was to be your friend and... You... You shunned her in childhood as you did in adulthood"_ Molly said with a sob and Sherlock closed his eyes as he folded up the paper gently and placed it safely within his inside coat pocket,

" _North... South... East... West. This shall be but one single... Test. Go to were two pirate's meet or... or Miss Molly shall be white as a sheet"_ Molly said shaking,

" _Find Miss Molly before... The 12_ _th_ _bell has rang or..."_ Molly sobbed,

" _Her life will end in... Bang, Bang, Bang"_ she finished quietly and with that the phone disconnected,

"NO!" Sherlock yelled before throwing the phone against the wall in frustration,

"Calm down" John instructed firmly as Sherlock ran his hands through his hair in frustration and sighed as he looked towards a photo of Molly and her father that sat on the mantelpiece.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Molly's missing and Sherlock only has a riddle in which to find her! Can he save her in time?! Review in order to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Partnership**

* * *

Sherlock's hands were pressed together in a praying motion as he rested the tips of his fingers against his chin,

" North, South, East, West. This shall be but one single Test. Go to were two pirate's meet or Miss Molly shall be white as a sheet. Find Miss Molly before the 12th bell has rang or her life will end in Bang, Bang, Bang" Sherlock quoted Molly's words with a firm, quiet tone,

"We have until 12:00pm to find her" Sherlock stated as John passed back and forth in frustration,

"It's already 9:00am Sherlock. Do you mind getting a move on and deducing any faster?" the doctor demanded and Sherlock closed his eyes in a thinking manner,

"North, South, East, West... It means she could be anywhere" Sherlock murmured before opening his eyes and held a puzzling expression and stood before looking at his reflection in the mirror that hung above the fireplace,

"Where two pirates meet" he said quietly causing John to raise his eyes and arms to the heavens in frustration,

"Great let's just head to the fictional island of Tortuga. I'm sure Molly's waiting there safe and well" he said sarcastically and Sherlock felt the world fall still and it was if he was the only one that could move whilst everything and everyone else was frozen.

* * *

Sherlock found himself slowly reaching into his pocket and retrieved Molly's childhood drawing and looked at the two crayon drawn figures and time soon became normal again,

"Not where two pirates meet. Where Molly and I first met but... That doesn't make any sense. She couldn't be there" He muttered and John watched curiously as Sherlock grabbed his phone and dialled a number,

"Hello?... Yes mother it's Sherlock" he spoke into the phone,

" _William! How lovely to hear from you"_ Sherlock's mother replied in a bright tone causing Sherlock to inwardly wince,

"It's Sherlock Mother" he replied firmly,

"This is very important. Are you at Home?" he asked,

" _Oh no, I'm sorry dear. Me and your father are on a second honeymoon for our anniversary. Don't worry dear, your brother sent us a gift and card on behalf of you both. Your father and I know how busy you get"_ She told Sherlock in a loving, motherly tone and Sherlock's face fell,

"So... The family home is empty" he concluded quietly,

" _Yes, Dear. I'm afraid so we'll have to catch up when we..."_ She began but Sherlock simply hung up and Looked at John firmly,

"She's at my family home" he told him.

John was shocked to see the size of Sherlock's childhood home,

"Jesus, it's a castle" John expressed but Sherlock simply glared at the building,

"A man's home is his castle. My home is 221B" he replied simply as he approached the front door before entering and John quickly followed.

* * *

John and Sherlock moved quietly and slowly through the corridors,

"Due to us living in the country. My parents feared about my lack of friends and so they decided to bring Molly here in hopes to build a friendship between us." Sherlock explained and John frowned,

"And... That never happened?" he asked and the detective shook his head,

"I... I was a stubborn child... Molly did... Attempt to become my friend but... The idea of friendship seemed primitive to me" Sherlock told him but they both suddenly came to a stop when they heard a sound as if something had been dropped on the floor and they both held up a gun ready,

"That came from the dining room" Sherlock whispers,

"That was where me and Molly were first introduced" he explained and John nodded quietly as they approached the door quietly and John went to kick the door open but Sherlock stopped him and pointed at the door before holding a torch up to reveal a hand written sign,

" _So sorry. Been called away. The game shall have to wait until another time. You can have your prize. I think you both got the message_ " Sherlock read as his eyes became wide,

"Signed _Your biggest fan"_ Sherlock gritted his teeth and even John looked shocked,

"That's not possible. He's dead" John said but Sherlock simply put the gun away before pushing the door open and his eyes widened to see a beaten and bruised Molly tied to a chair at one side of the room,

"Molly!" he yelled before rushing to her side and cupped her cheeks in a gentle and hesitant manner to discover she was unconscious,

"Call an ambulance, John" Sherlock murmured to the doctor whom quickly nodded and ran out the room.

* * *

Sherlock brushed his thumb against Molly's bloody lip and felt his free hand clench into a fist and he moved to untie her and when free from the restrains, Molly's unconscious form fell forward but Sherlock supported her and gently held her in his arms,

"Molly?" he murmured shaking her gently,

"Molly, wake up" he instructed and felt himself panic but then sighed in relief when she groaned in pain and her eyes struggled to open,

"Sh... Sherlock?" she murmured confused and tried to sit up but he kept her where she was,

"No, no. Don't try to move. The ambulance is on his way" he told her and she nodded after a moment, It was only a few minuets later that they both heard the ambulance sirens.

* * *

A few hours later found Sherlock and John sitting in the hospital room when the receptionist approached them with a sorry expression,

"Forgive me for the disturbance, Mr Holmes but there's a call for you on the reception pay phone" She told him and the detective looked unsure but John gave him a nod,

"I'll shout you if there's any news" He assured him and Sherlock nodded before heading to the reception area.

* * *

Sherlock picked up the pay phone that the nurse had rested on top of the phone box,

"Sherlock Holmes" He said in greeting,

" _How's little Miss Molly?_ " a male voice asked rather sinisterly and Sherlock looked around before gritting his teeth,

"This is a trick. You're not him, you can't be. He died. He shot himself in the head" Sherlock growled into the phone and was met with a chuckle,

" _Well obviously_ " the voice replied,

"Then who are you?" Sherlock demanded,

" _I'm Moriarty_ " the voice responded simply and Sherlock's eyes squinted in confusion,

"You just said you weren't him" the detective growled and the voice laughed again,

" _You still haven't worked it out. After all these years and now I have to fill in the blanks? How boring_ " the voice stated,

" _Moriarty is not one person, Mr Holmes. There are many Moriarty's lying in wait to bring you down. Little Miss Molly just got caught in the crossfire_ " the voice told him and Sherlock glared at payphone in front of him,

"She is under my protection. If you come near her or any of my friends again then you shall wish the name, Moriarty had never been spoken" Sherlock said firmly before slamming the phone down on the hook, hanging up.

* * *

Sherlock had requested if he could go in and see Molly alone as they had a lot to talk about,

"Of course, mate. I understand" John said before sitting back in the waiting room chair as Sherlock entered the room and watched as Molly's tired gaze turned towards him and smiled gently,

"This place is gonna end up giving me a loyalty card at this rate" Molly said joking and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Molly smiled gently as she sat up,

"Like i've kidnapped, drugged and beaten" she responded teasingly and Sherlock couldn't help but give a chuckle as he moved to her bed side,

"You always were a brave one, Molly Hooper" he praised gently and she gave a sad smile,

"I certainly didn't feel brave" she told him quietly,

"You heard my voice over the phone, I was terrified" she reminded him,

"It was justified" he replied simply, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed and gave another half smile,

"Even pirates get scared" he told her, retrieving her childhood drawing from his pocket and placed it on her lap gently and watched as she smiled softly and unfolded the piece of paper and smiled fondly at the drawing,

"I remember when I drew this" She said more to herself before offering him a gentle smile,

"I suppose your wondering why I drew this and why i've kept it all these years" she said gently before sighing gently,

"Growing up for me... Was a very lonely time" she began and Sherlock sat forward with a curious expression,

"When my mum and dad told me that they had a friend that I could play with. Oh, I was so excited" She said with a smile and Sherlock's expression became sad,

"And I refused to be your friend" He said quietly, looking down at his hands but looked up quickly when Molly gently placed her hand over his,

"Actually Sherlock... Despite you not wanting to engage with me as a child. You actually did become my friend" Molly told him and Sherlock looked confused,

"How so?" he asked and Molly smiled bashfully with a blush and gestured to the drawing,

"I created an imaginary friend using your name and image. As a child we would play chess and pirates. Stuff like that" She told him gently,

"Pretty pathetic, I know. Can't have a real friend so I had to create one" She said but Sherlock gave her hand a gentle squeeze,

"Actually, it's not pathetic at all" he told her,

"I never should have been so cruel to you. I am sorry, Molly" he told her with a sad expression and she gave him a soft smile,

"I forgive you, Sherlock" she told him gently.

* * *

It was that afternoon that Sherlock got John to bring his chess set to the hospital and that was how Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper shared their very first chess game.

* * *

When Sherlock and John returned to 221B that night, John couldn't help but press Sherlock on the situation of Molly's kidnapping,

"How could it possibly be, Moriarty?" John demanded,

"It's not" Sherlock responded as he played his violin and John looked confused,

"But... That note was sighed from 'Your Biggest Fan'" John pressed and Sherlock sighed as he stopped playing,

"The phone call I received at the hospital... Apparently Moriarty is not one man but many" Sherlock told the doctor quietly,

"I sense that a storm is brewing John and it's going to cover the whole of London" He murmured as he looked at storm clouds growing over the sky.

* * *

The next day found Molly practising her chess technique when a nurse entered with a bouquet of roses,

"Mr Holmes, sends his apologies Miss Hooper. He's been called away on a case" the nurse told her as she handed her the bouquet making Molly smile softly as she retrieved the card when the nurse left the room, the card read:

 _'Apparently you'll be discharged tomorrow. How about Fish and Chips? My treat. SH x ~ P.S Yes, I signed off with a kiss. Shut Up'_

Molly felt herself laugh brightly, Perhaps her and Sherlock would grow to be more than friends.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww How cute! I hope you all enjoyed 'Detective Wars' Will there be a sequel? Maybe ;) Please review and let me know what you thought of the overall story!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
